A la belle étoile
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Un 24 décembre, de la neige, des étoiles, un bon feu... Un réveillon tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, en somme... non?


**Une petite histoire inspirée par la demande de Malice, lors du Secret Santa 2011 du CPAF.**

_Saison _: 5  
><em>Spoilers<em> : 1x17 _Portés disparus _et 4x05_ Diviser pour conquérir_  
><em>Disclaimer<em> : les personnages et l'univers Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça pour le fun... et le plaisir des lecteurs (lectrices) !

* * *

><p>Une brûlure… Ou un froid glacial. Il ne savait pas. Ses sensations étaient mêlées, confuses. Il ne parvenait pas à en isoler une distinctement pour l'analyser. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts, qui ne répondirent que paresseusement. Là encore, s'agissait-il d'une torpeur naturelle ? — il lui semblait être en proie à une irrésistible envie de dormir — ou d'une paralysie quelconque ?… Un tir de zat ? Drogué ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Rien depuis qu'il avait franchi la Porte.<p>

Jack O'Neill tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal. La lumière intense, probablement. Rougeoyante derrière ses paupières. Aveuglante, même en les entrouvrant à peine.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il prit conscience d'une sensation légèrement humide qui gagnait le bas de son dos. Il se cambra un peu — effort surhumain — pour se dégager de cette désagréable perception. Du même coup, il accentua la pression de son postérieur sur une surface qui lui sembla particulièrement dure et très incommodante, à bien en juger.

Accompagnant ce mouvement imperceptible, un son. Familier. Inconfortable. Peu engageant. Un crissement. Comme un bretzel que l'on écrase délicatement en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Ou plutôt comme un velcro qui frotterait doucement contre un tissu. Ou encore comme la neige qui grincerait sous la semelle d'une chaussure.

Il fut debout en un claquement de doigts. Bordel ! Il était en train de se geler le derrière sur un sol enneigé ! Et ce depuis combien de temps ? La vache ! Il détestait avoir un bloc de glace à la place de son auguste fessier. Il le frotta énergiquement pour accélérer le reflux sanguin. Il savait qu'il se préparait de douloureuses minutes lorsque le tout se réchaufferait. Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop. Il grimaça au souvenir de son séjour sous les glaces de l'Antarctique avec Carter.

Carter…

Il jeta rapidement un regard circulaire. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Face contre terre. Il lui fallut à peine un battement de paupières pour être accroupi à ses côtés. Il prit la précaution de vérifier son pouls, qui battait avec régularité. A son grand soulagement. Il constata l'étroite zone neigeuse devenue plus brillante sous l'haleine chaude de son major. Elle respirait sans peine. Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

« Carter. »

Un léger grognement lui répondit. Elle était bel et bien consciente, et avait bien du mal à se réveiller. Comme lui tout à l'heure. Souriant intérieurement, il la secoua un peu plus fort.

« Carter ! »

Devant l'évidente mauvaise volonté de son second, il décida de ne plus la ménager.

« Carter, debout ! » ordonna-t-il en tentant de la retourner sur le dos.

« Mon colonel ? »

Elle acheva le mouvement d'un élan brusque, revenant à la réalité. Et ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur en portant ses mains à ses côtes.

« Quelque chose de cassé ? »

Sam releva la pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa question.

« Je ne crois pas. Probablement quelques bons gros hématomes. Mais ça ira. Merci, mon colonel. »

Elle saisit sa main — aussi glacée que les siennes, nota-t-elle le temps de ce bref contact — et accepta son aide pour se mettre debout, secouant la neige qui restait accrochée à son uniforme.

« Où sommes-nous, monsieur ? »

« C'est marrant, Carter, je me posais la même question ! Et sans vous offenser, je comptais un peu sur vous pour m'aider à y répondre... ! »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle se retournait de tous côtés dans l'espoir de reconnaître l'endroit, ou de trouver un indice qui la mettrait sur la voie. Rien. Le site ne lui disait absolument rien. Ils étaient seuls. Mais au moins ils étaient deux.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit, Carter. »

Elle ignora la pique, focalisée sur l'incompréhension qui la submergeait.

« Ok, Carter, le plus simple, c'est peut-être de composer l'adresse de la Terre. On verra bien. En plus, on se gèle, alors autant essayer de rentrer à la maison. »

Sam hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le DHD. Elle se hâta de composer le code, confiante devant l'anneau qui semblait tourner normalement et enclencher sans problème chaque glyphe. Elle leva finalement la tête pour admirer la vague bleue se former. Mais elle ne vit que le scintillement instable des symboles, n'entendit qu'un grésillement émanant de la Porte, et ne put que constater la bruyante décélération de l'engin qui n'était pas parvenu à établir la connexion. Elle se revit alors sous les glaces, sur cette planète gelée — qui n'était autre que la Terre, à perdre peu à peu confiance devant l'énigme de cette foutue Porte qui refusait de fonctionner, jusqu'au moment où le désespoir s'était fait le plus fort quand elle s'était résignée à laisser le colonel pour découvrir finalement que tout secours était impossible.

« Carter ? »

La voix pleine de sollicitude de son supérieur la tira de ses mauvais rêves. De nouveau, ils étaient entourés d'un paysage enneigé (les arbres en plus cette fois, et le soleil. C'était moins pire). De nouveau, elle ignorait comment ils étaient arrivés là. De nouveau, ils étaient là, tous les deux, et le colonel O'Neill comptait sur elle pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. De nouveau, elle allait le décevoir… Il interrompit le flot de ses pensées noires comme s'il avait perçu leur ombre sur le visage de son second :

« On positive, Carter ! Reprenons depuis le début, histoire d'y voir clair. »

« Mon colonel, il n'y a rien à reprendre : on était sur P2X482, on venait de franchir la Porte des Etoiles, et… »

« Et ? »

« Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Moi non plus. Une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

Et pensèrent à la même chose. Ils avaient été inconscients en même temps.

Impossible. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de présence Goa'uld dans les environs. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été victimes, pour de bon cette fois, d'une manipulation de leur mémoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être des zatar'cs. Sam évacua cette terrifiante hypothèse de son esprit. Et par la même occasion, les paroles prononcées pendant cet incident, un an plus tôt, et qui faisaient invariablement renaître les mêmes papillons au creux de son ventre.

« Je ne vois pas… Tout était calme sur P2X482 quand nous avons passé le vortex ça ne peut pas être une surcharge due à un tir ennemi. Une éruption solaire ? La probabilité que ça nous arrive une nouvelle fois est tellement infime ! Ce serait jouer de malchance ! »

« Un mauvais numéro ? »

« Monsieur ? »

Comme réveillée en sursaut au milieu du flot de ses réflexions, elle semblait à la fois naïvement surprise, et outrée qu'il puisse douter d'elle dans cette tâche si basique. Comment pouvait-elle mal composer l'adresse de la Terre, alors qu'elle la connaissait mieux que le code secret de sa propre carte bancaire, et qu'elle avait répété ce geste des milliers de fois ? Il préféra couper court à la plaisanterie.

« Laisser tomber, Carter. »

« A moins que ce ne soit un dysfonctionnement au SGC… Auquel cas on peut avoir été envoyés n'importe où… »

« Réjouissante perspective. Autre chose ? »

Devant la mine déconfite de Carter, O'Neill tenta amèrement :

« Rassurez-moi, Carter… Pas moyen qu'il y ait une autre Porte sur Terre ? Une troisième Porte, cachée au milieu des montagnes d'Alaska ? Ca ressemble un peu à l'Alaska, ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Ca ne serait pas logique, monsieur : pourquoi les Goa'ulds auraient-ils eu besoin d'une nouvelle Porte s'ils en avaient déjà une en état de marche ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne marchait plus, justement… ! » ironisa-t-il.

Mais l'hypothèse était là encore trop irrationnelle.

L'inquiétude les gagna un peu plus à mesure que le soleil lointain déclinait. Dieu qu'il plongeait vite derrière l'horizon ! Cela confirmait le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver sur Terre. Au moins une folle hypothèse éliminée.

L'arrivée du crépuscule faisait rapidement chuter la température. L'esprit pragmatique d'O'Neill lui suggéra d'agir en attendant de meilleures idées.

« Avant de ne plus rien y voir ou de se faire attaquer par des hordes de monstres extraterrestres, je propose qu'on monte un bivouac un peu à l'écart. La lisière du bois de sapins me paraît tout indiquée. Je vais chercher un peu de bois. On partira reconnaître les environs au petit matin. »

Le colonel s'éloigna, et Sam se dirigea à quelques dizaines de mètres de la Porte. Elle devait occuper ses dix doigts, même engourdis, pour s'empêcher de penser et éviter de se refroidir trop vite. Elle s'activa à sortir le mince matériel d'urgence dont ils disposaient : un gilet polaire, deux couvertures de survie, un minuscule réchaud, une pierre à feu, en plus du kit de soins infirmiers qu'elle garderait en permanence à portée de main. Elle enfila la cagoule et les gants anti-froid, et se mit à ramasser un peu de neige, qu'elle fit fondre doucement dans le réchaud. Au moins, ils pourraient se désaltérer autant qu'ils le voudraient !

Tandis qu'elle laissait son regard divaguer sur le bloc de neige qui fondait doucement au-dessus de la flamme, espérant que le colonel revienne avant la nuit noire, elle entendit un bruit métallique familier. Un chevron de la porte s'enclenchait ! Elle bondit sur ses pieds, en ayant pris soin d'éteindre le réchaud. En effet, si cette activation extérieure annonçait une horde de Jaffas, mieux valait ne pas attirer leur attention par une lumière, si ténue soit-elle, au milieu de l'obscurité qui grandissait. Ce répit lui laisserait au moins le temps de fuir à travers bois et qui sait, de retrouver le colonel.

Elle se tapit derrière un tronc d'arbre. Le colonel O'Neill avait eu du flair en optant pour un bivouac en lisière de forêt. Son arme pointée vers la porte, elle se tenait prête.

Le tourbillon habituel laissa la place à la grande flaque bleutée, paisible. Rien ni personne n'apparut. Sam restait sur ses gardes, flairant le piège.

Soudain, son talkie grésilla :

« Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, ici le général Hammond, répondez ! »

Sam ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'empara de l'appareil et cria presque :

« Mon général ! Ici Carter ! Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Heureux de vous entendre, Major » répliqua la voix bourrue et soulagée de Georges Hammond. « Le Stargate a subi une importante surcharge lors de votre retour. Aucun couloir entrant ne peut plus être établi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Sait-on pourquoi ? »

« Le sergent Harriman signale que l'incident est dû à une activation simultanée de la Porte. »

« Mais nous avions pourtant programmé l'ordinateur pour que ce genre de situation soit impossible ! »

« Il faut croire que vos manipulations préventives n'ont pas été suffisantes, major. En attendant, nos équipes travaillent sur les réparations à apporter. Nous vous tiendrons informés, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne prenne plusieurs heures. Peut-être même une journée entière. Quelle est votre situation là-bas ? »

« On a connu pire, monsieur. Il fait juste abominablement froid, mais nous avons du matériel de survie. Nous tiendrons le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Nous essayons de faire au plus vite, major. Je suis désolé que cela arrive aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, grâce à vous, nous vous avons retrouvé du premier coup. Félicitations. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Bon courage, major. Terminé. »

Un sourire de fierté illumina le visage de Sam dans le noir de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le faisceau de sa torche annonça son arrivée longtemps avant qu'il ne surgisse du couvert des arbres.<p>

C'est courbée au-dessus du réchaud, emmitouflée dans sa cagoule, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, que le colonel retrouva Carter après sa corvée de bois. Il regretta un instant de ne pouvoir s'arrêter, à bonne distance, pour la regarder. Simplement la regarder.

« Quel foutu pays ! Il a fallu que je crapahute plusieurs centaines de mètres pour tomber sur un peu de bois sec… ! J'en ai ramassé de quoi tenir la nuit, je pense. Rien à signaler, Carter ? »

« A part que le général Hammond nous a repérés, non, rien à signaler, monsieur. »

« Bien. »

« Quoi ? » se reprit-il, réalisant ce que Carter venait de lui annoncer. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« J'ai dit que le général Hammond nous avait repérés. Monsieur. »

Elle ne put réprimer un large sourire, satisfaite d'avoir pu surprendre un peu son supérieur.

« Vous pouvez… développer un peu ? »

« Eh bien, la porte a été activée de l'extérieur, et le général nous a contactés par radio. Vous deviez déjà être trop loin pour capter le message. Il a signalé un dysfonctionnement des couloirs entrants, d'où notre impossibilité de rentrer tout à l'heure. »

« Mais ça n'explique pas notre présence ici, non ? »

« En fait, il semble qu'il y ait eu une activation coïncidente de la Porte, ce qui a induit une forte surcharge. Il y a eu un double appel, si vous voulez. A la fraction de seconde près. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, j'avais élaboré un programme pour parer à ces activations extérieures simultanées, qui retenait pendant un centième de seconde dans la mémoire-tampon de la Porte la seconde émission afin qu'elle n'arrive pas en même temps que la première ! C'est incroyable, j'aurai dû… »

« Carter ! » coupa O'Neill.

Elle ne changerait jamais. Mais elle était si désarmante quand elle s'enflammait pour des théories auxquelles il n'avait jamais rien compris, et auxquelles il ne comprendrait probablement jamais rien.

« Vous aurez tout le loisir d'y réfléchir à nouveau quand vous aurez retrouvé votre labo… En attendant, qu'est-ce que Hammond vous a dit d'autre ? »

« Que les réparations risquaient de prendre plusieurs heures. Voire un jour entier. »

Elle avait lâché cette information rapidement, du bout des lèvres. Elle savait à quel point le colonel détestait le froid, et combien les souvenirs indélébiles de son séjour sous les glaces antarctiques lui étaient douloureux. C'est pourquoi elle fut plutôt agréablement surprise de le voir prendre la situation avec philosophie.

« Encore un coup des Russes, si je comprends bien. »

Elle étouffa un rire franc. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de décocher cette raillerie dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Son humour anti-soviétique finirait par lui attirer des ennuis.

Il était déjà en train de constituer un petit tas de bois, soigneusement, le geste sûr et appliqué. Le gel qui engourdissait ses doigts ne l'empêchait pas de manipuler le matériel avec dextérité. La buée se formait à chacune de ses expirations, toujours plus rapides à mesure que le froid le mordait. Il sentit le regard vague de Sam sur lui, et leva les yeux. Juste le temps de voir une ombre d'amusement flotter encore sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il esquissa un bref sourire avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Il fit surgir plusieurs étincelles de la pierre à feu, qui enflammèrent immédiatement les premières brindilles.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, Carter. Comment se fait-il qu'on ait atterri ici ? »

« La surcharge de la Porte des Etoiles a probablement dû faire sauter notre couloir vers cette porte-ci. C'est le même incident qui nous avait fait découvrir la seconde porte, sur Terre. »

Il frissonna.

« Mais alors, comment diable ont-ils pu nous localiser si vite ? »

« Après notre périple antarctique, j'ai mis en place un système qui permet à l'ordinateur d'analyser et de retrouver les dernières empreintes de coordonnées utilisées et stockées dans la mémoire-tampon de la Porte. Un peu comme un menu qui vous permet de savoir qui a appelé, » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à la vue du sourcil du colonel qui commençait à s'arquer de plus en plus.

Décidément, son admiration pour Teal'c se muait en mimétisme inconscient. Ces discrètes marques d'amitié la touchaient particulièrement. C'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son attachement pour son ami, les mots n'étant le fort ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

« Ah. » se contenta-t-il de formuler. « J'imagine qu'on vous doit une fière chandelle, major. »

Il aurait pu la voir rougir, et elle préféra ne rien répondre. Elle serait toujours mal à l'aise avec les compliments. Même si elle savait que venant de sa part, à lui, ils n'étaient jamais volés. Même si elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle avait toujours travaillé dans l'ombre, et ne supportait pas la lumière directe des instants de gloire.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, » reprit-il, plus pour la soulager du silence que pour poser une véritable question, « il va falloir prendre son mal en patience, c'est ça ? »

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils trouvent rapidement une solution », soupira Sam.

Assis sur de grosses bûches, ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient, et qui repoussaient un peu plus loin le mur d'encre qui les entourait. Le froid se faisait un peu plus intense, plus mordant, malgré les gants et les cagoules. Ils ne voulaient pas utiliser trop tôt les couvertures de survie, sachant que les heures les plus rudes étaient encore à venir.

« Quel jour sommes-nous, Carter ? »

« Le 24 décembre, mon colonel. »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Il se pencha vers le sac à la recherche de deux paquets, dont l'emballage argenté miroita à la lueur du feu. Avec son sourire le plus étincelant, brandissant ses trophées, il décréta :

« Que demander de plus ? Réveillon de Noël à la belle étoile, avec au menu neige décongelée et hachis parmentier lyophilisé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, mais ça vous ira ? »

Sa sincérité arracha une fois de plus un rire clair à sa partenaire. C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. La soirée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

><p>Elle s'était levée pour faire quelques pas et chasser l'engourdissement dû au froid qui tombait des étoiles. Debout, un peu à l'écart, blottie dans le seul gilet polaire dont ils disposaient — bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû s'escrimer avant de le lui faire accepter ! —, elle remontait un peu plus sa cagoule sur son nez pour mettre à profit le plus longtemps possible l'air chaud qu'elle expirait. Même emmitouflée ainsi, Jack ne pouvait détacher d'elle son regard. Quand elle avait le dos tourné, bien entendu. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. A la fois indépendante et fragile, elle dégageait une force et une douceur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées dériver vers elle, il ressentait une évidente fierté, mêlée d'un violent désir de la protéger contre il ne savait quels ennemis. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. Comme d'habitude.<p>

Il nota les petits cristaux de neige accrochés à son vêtement qui scintillaient sous l'éclat rougeoyant des flammes. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, expira lentement en contemplant la voûte céleste. Pas un semblant de lune autour de cette planète. Un ciel particulièrement noir et limpide. Idéal pour observer les astres. Il s'imagina un instant au bord de son étang du Minnesota, là où il aimait tant passer de longues heures nocturnes à se vider l'esprit, à se laisser imprégner de cette nature sauvage et de la Voie Lactée, poussière de galaxie au milieu de cet océan inconnu qu'était l'univers. Il eut l'audace de s'y croire avec elle. Elle serait immédiatement conquise par l'endroit, il en était certain. C'était ce dont elle avait profondément besoin. Il se promit de lui proposer le voyage sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder. Un jour. Il le savait. Et ce jour n'était peut-être pas si lointain.

Sam frissonna, et ramena ses deux bras autour d'elle dans un geste de protection. Pas plus de 4 ou 5°C, probablement. Il sera bientôt temps d'avoir recours aux couvertures de survie.

Jack attisa un peu le feu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son second. Sans un mot, debout derrière elle, il prit l'initiative de lui frotter énergiquement le dos et les bras ; c'était toujours une manière efficace, quoiqu'un peu rude, de raviver la circulation sanguine. Sam se courba légèrement sous la friction, signe qu'elle appréciait le geste et qu'elle souhaitait le prolonger un peu. Il veilla à ne pas oublier un centimètre carré de son dos. Et termina son mouvement en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

Elle s'immobilisa. Elle osa à peine respirer. Suspendue à ce qui se passait. Dans l'attente de l'inévitable séparation. Mais l'étreinte se prolongea. Il ne retirait toujours pas ses bras. Qu'attendait-il ? Le dégel ? Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour ce sursaut d'ironie. Maudite raison, qui l'empêchait de profiter de trop rares secondes de bonheur. Elle combattit ses démons, et se força à fermer les yeux un instant. Elle se concentra sur ces bras vigoureux qui l'enlaçaient, ce torse athlétique qu'elle savait, qu'elle sentait contre son dos, malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements. Quel mal y avait-il ? Ils étaient perdus sur une planète hivernale, avec un matériel anti-froid plus que restreint, et la température allait probablement diminuer encore. On ne pourrait pas leur reprocher de se tenir chaud comme ils le pouvaient. Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle encore et toujours des excuses ? Elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le colonel. Sur Jack. Sur son souffle chaud qu'elle sentait au-dessus de son oreille gauche, à travers la cagoule. Respiration régulière. Tranquille. Apaisante. Elle ferma les yeux un peu plus fort. Ses lèvres se détendirent en une esquisse de sourire de bien-être, lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur accélérer de lui-même, et irradier tout son corps d'une chaleur nouvelle. Rien de tel finalement pour lutter contre le froid… Elle ne se rendit pas même compte qu'elle se détendait.

Jack, quant à lui, la sentit lâcher prise et s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Enfin. Il lui fallait toujours le temps de résister aux assauts de sa raison. Il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Il savoura cet instant volé, si précieux, si frustrant. Combien de temps faudrait-il attendre pour saisir le suivant ? Repoussant cette pensée qui noircissait son humeur, il attendit un peu avant de blottir son visage contre l'épaule de Sam. Elle ne se raidit pas. C'était bon signe. Il souffla longuement, avec application, pour diffuser une douce chaleur dans la nuque de sa partenaire. Il constata égoïstement aussi que cela lui réchauffait sacrément le bout du nez, et c'était loin d'être désagréable ! Il se demanda un court instant si le subtil parfum qu'il sentait à travers les vêtements était le sien. Il ferma à son tour les yeux avant de relever la tête et de la poser délicatement contre celle de Carter. Combien de minutes ils restèrent ainsi, il ne saurait le dire. Et pourquoi il ressentit le besoin de briser le silence, il ne le savait pas non plus. Toujours est-il qu'il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il sentit même les mains de Sam se dégager et agripper tendrement ses avant-bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas.

« C'est le moment idéal pour un cours particulier d'astronomie, Carter. Je suis tout ouï. »

Il savait qu'un sourire éclairait son visage à l'instant même. Il aimait la "sentir" sourire.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne reconnais rien. Je ne sais même pas à quel endroit de la galaxie nous nous trouvons. »

Il nota qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son grade. Elle évitait toujours de le faire dans ce genre de situations. Non qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup, mais c'était suffisamment rare et évident pour qu'il le relève une fois encore.

« Allez, un petit effort, Carter… Là, regardez. »

Il tendit le bras, et en profita pour caler un peu plus son menton au creux de son épaule, pour se rapprocher de son angle de vue. Il tenta de montrer un coin du ciel malgré l'épaisseur de son gant.

« Vous voyez les trois étoiles brillantes, en triangle, juste au-dessus du dernier arbre ? C'est la bosse de la constellation du dromadaire. Oui, je sais, c'est un peu curieux dans ces contrées, mais que voulez-vous… les Jaffas sont plutôt un peuple au sang chaud… »

Elle pouffa, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il sourit à ce contact renouvelé.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas fini. Un peu plus loin, à gauche, à dix heures. Le cercle parfait de six étoiles : la constellation du donut. »

Cette fois, elle ne retint pas la petite tape amicale et complice sur sa main tendue, accompagnée du gloussement typique de celle qui se surprend à apprécier une plaisanterie. Le message était clair : continuez vos âneries, mon colonel, ça me fait un bien fou !

Il trouva ainsi deux ou trois constellations supplémentaires, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par oublier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils oubliaient le froid. Ils oubliaient ce qui les séparaient. Ils savouraient simplement le plaisir d'être ensemble, au milieu de nulle part, avec pour seuls juges ces étoiles dont ils ignoraient le nom.

« Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce le premier Noël que vous passez loin de chez vous ? »

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il décompta toutes ces années, depuis la mort de Charlie, où il ne fêtait plus Noël. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir toujours passé le réveillon chez lui, en tête à tête avec une bouteille de bière et son échiquier. Au mieux avec quelques amis. Guère plus.

« Oui. Je crois. Depuis la guerre en Afghanistan, du moins. Mais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui est quand même nettement plus agréable. »

« Vous trouvez ? »

La pointe d'étonnement sincère dans le ton de Sam lui tira un sourire. Sa naïveté maladroite était vraiment une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Qu'il s'empressait d'exploiter, évidemment.

« C'est pourtant simple, Carter. Vous êtes quand même sacrément plus jolie que ces enfoirés de Russes. »

Et il se délecta d'entendre encore une fois son rire cristallin résonner contre le ciel étoilé. Rien que pour lui. Finalement, c'était son meilleur Noël. Depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
